


干预（物理）

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·GB·DK姐姐和白魔妹妹日骑士！·药物/pegging/言语羞辱
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Paladin | PLD Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 13





	干预（物理）

又是靠生命鼓动过活的一天。

白魔已经放弃计算跪在地上咏唱一个三段LB浪费了她多少输出，她在一片“能过就好”、“谢谢菩萨”的庆幸声中戳着盘子里的蛋糕，半打发的奶油从塌陷的松软蛋糕间流淌下来。她盯着桌对面的罪魁祸首，队伍里的骑士，对方正在应付餐厅侍应生的搭讪，得体地告诉那满面羞涩的女孩自己有公务在身。

可以理解。白魔想，毕竟不看战斗记录的话，骑士的长相就像可以印在饼干袋子上替银胄团做正面宣传那样英俊，金发灿烂如麦浪，绿眼睛像乌尔达哈的宝石。可以想象他在成为自由骑士前，在御道的红地毯上站岗时，一定会有游客趁机故意找他问路。

但她不会为此手下留情。不如说，一次两次替这位帅哥擦屁股还可以，多了她就失去了诺菲卡女神赐予的慈爱之心，连那份对外貌的欣赏也变了质，就像连续用了三朵蓝百合奶人后只会领悟到学医不如威力900的苦难之心一样。

她看向另一个倒霉的受害者，他们的暗骑。

说实话，大部分人听到“女DK”这个词就会产生诸如娇小身躯扛着巨剑的反差美少女之类的遐想。但她在是个女人之前先是个暗骑，所以大部分人保护妇孺的美好幻想在倒计时结束后就被她亲手用跳斩结结实实地粉碎了。

只剩希望那柄双手剑的焦点目标不是自己的祈祷。

白魔好整以暇地看着暗骑，她今天受了不少伤——拜她的ST所赐。所以从女人的铠甲缝隙里渗出的负面情绪看上去比往日更浓重些，像暗红的新月。

暗骑注意到她的眼神，面无表情地抬头和她对视。白魔笑了笑，示意暗骑看向骑士，悄悄地在男人头上标上了锁链1。

到底是行尸走肉和天赐祝福的关系，暗骑心领神会地点了点头，她心中的阴霾因即将发生的事情消散了一丝，大概是嫖到3000蓝的程度的高兴。

骑士刚被餐厅的侍女姑娘送了一杯酒，正沉浸在自知好看的男人常有的自恋情绪里，所以当白魔喊他去房间谈谈，他开门却看见暗骑坐在床上时，他第一反应是：我不会要成为“固定队的H1和MT同时向我告白要怎么办”的八卦主角吧，恐怕能上个渡鸦周刊的头条。

下一秒他被暗骑掀翻在地。

“您这是……”刻在骨子里的礼仪让他即使遭受暴行也没有出口成脏，不如说他盯着和天花板同时出现在视野中的，暗骑挂了彩的脸，隐约明白了自己现在为什么挨打，“非常抱歉，如果您对我有任何意见，我想我们可以坐下好好谈……”

暗骑沉默着将大剑插在他的腿间，锋利的剑刃和裆部之间的距离岌岌可危，足以让任何一个男人吓到腿软。

骑士正在一片空白的大脑里试图打捞出可行的办法，白魔从侧门进了屋，见了房间内仿佛刑场的画面，调侃道：“蛮好的，给他绝育。”

白魔手里拿着一瓶不明药剂，里面甚至还在冒泡，骑士一时信以为真，酒精带来的飘然感顿时烟消云散：“姐姐们，我错了……”

白魔笑得像看见了血百合直爆12万，掰开骑士的嘴，照顾病患的丰富经验让她压着骑士的舌根就把药灌了下去。骑士惊恐地挣扎，被暗骑制在原地。白魔没有脱手套，虽不是坚硬的铠甲，皮革塞在嘴里的触感也让人反胃，不用说白魔还捏着他的舌头，不让他把药吐出来。

温热而苦涩的液体一路流进胃部，看他咽得差不多了，白魔松开手，有点嫌弃地扔掉沾了唾液的手套。见骑士不停咳嗽干呕，她好心劝慰：“骑士哥哥，你最好还是多喝点，不然过会儿难受的是你。”

骑士呛得泪眼朦胧，苍白的脸上泛着缺氧的红，倒显得妖冶：“……那是什么？”

“催情药。”白魔愉快地回答，“让骑士哥哥后面流的水像战斗时放的一样多。”

药起效很快，骑士觉得浑身莫名其妙地热起来，像喝了太多酒，感官也像醉了一般模糊起来。他隐约看见白魔指了指自己，无辜地说：“你给他脱一下吧，我不会。”于是暗骑叹了口气，蹲下来替他解铠甲。金属碰撞的脆响让他下意识地转向声音的源头，看见暗骑的侧脸，和他在战斗时站在魔物身侧时看到的那样，女人线条利落的脸像雪一样白皙，表情也像库尔札斯的冻土般冰冷。

他很快被脱得精光，出于同为防护职业的恻隐之心，他的铠甲至少是完整的，但里衣就没这么好运。暗骑好像很讨厌像个仆役似地替他打点，像嫌弃包装过于复杂的食物一样，撕下他的内衣裤扔到一边。骑士赤身裸体地躺在地上，双腿为了避让那把可怖的大剑而被迫分开，暗骑想到有些恶趣味的异端审问官也会把他们怀疑的对象剥个精光，丢进冰天雪地里冻到对方屈打成招。

但骑士竟然还挺适合被这么处置的，他肌肉线条太过漂亮，甚至赏心悦目得有些惹人讨厌。她不禁用足尖挑起骑士的下巴，硬冷的铠甲抵着骨头，让男人发出困兽般恐惧与厌恶参半的粗重呼吸。她往下挪动，在喉结处威胁似地流连，骑士仰望着她的眼神里就带了含泪的哀求，好像终于意识到自己的性命全在掌握之中。暗骑嗤笑一声，用鞋底的边缘去蹭骑士的乳头，骑士触电般蜷缩起来，又被她强迫着展开身体。那两点像白皙瓷器上细细点染的深粉花苞，在她不甚怜惜的践踏下迅速红肿起来。

白魔幸灾乐祸地看着骑士挣扎，裆部在地毯上洇出一小片深色的晶莹，知道药在逐渐发挥作用：“骑士哥哥，你想先被谁操呢？”

骑士从来没听说过男人还可以被女人操的，明明他出身的乌尔达哈才是从不缺笙歌夜曲的地方，怎么这两个来自保守的森都和山都的女人能玩出这些恶劣的花样。

如果是平时，他一定难以拒绝身缠黑色布条的美丽女人。但现在那绑带上连着一根粗大的假阳具，更不用说这根东西还要被用来操他的屁股。

白魔揪着他的前发，疼痛让他屈辱地抬起脸：“骑士哥哥你最好自己舔一舔呢，毕竟等下疼的人是你哦？”

一直没说话的暗骑闻言笑问：“他真的怕疼吗？”她站在骑士背后，一手箍着骑士的大腿，一手给他的后穴扩张。骑士应该感谢他的搭档让他提前适应，前提是，如果她愿意把手铠脱下来的话。

炼金药不仅将他的感官集中到了下半身，还真令他的肠壁分泌出透明的淫液来，湿润地包裹着侵入的异物。有棱角的金属刺得骑士浑身颤抖，不至于出血，但疼痛过后总会涌出难以名状的酸胀来，肠壁就把手指缠得更紧，看上去就像对这种粗暴的虐待上瘾一般。隔着坚硬的手甲，暗骑其实感受不到多少收缩的压力，只是看骑士不停把屁股往自己手上送，嘴里发出含糊的哭叫，猜测他一定很爽。

“你吃易伤的时候也这么舒服吗？”

骑士呜咽着摇头，感到身后暗骑的以太像暴雨将至的低压般笼罩着自己。

白魔捻着骑士湿润的唇，好像想摘下这朵被情欲打湿的玫瑰，并非用于珍藏而是剪断搁在花瓶里，待凋谢了就可以丢掉。她把那根玩具塞进骑士的嘴里，无所谓对方唇齿的推阻：反正她不会觉得痛。这下骑士连求饶的声音都发不出来了，治疗师不可能不知道人体的构造和承受范围，所以她只可能是故意顶这么深的。白魔往前顶，心满意足地看着骑士随着自己的动作溢出眼泪和口水的样子，怎么说呢，他们不太可靠的坚盾和利剑现在像一块任人揉搓的海绵。

心理上的快感没有不应期，如果她们愿意，可以把骑士困在这里玩到精神失常。但暗骑和白魔交换了一个眼神，决定见好就收，明天还有任务。骑士被松开了，身体顿时无力地软下来，他下意识地找了最近的支撑，也就是暗骑的大剑。他虚按着漆黑的剑柄，伏在上面红着眼喘气。

暗骑和白魔交换了位置，和双手剑同样全身漆黑的人走到他面前，铠甲窸窣。她说：“别碰我的剑。”

骑士乖乖松手，又不知道往哪里借力。白魔在这个尴尬的时刻把假阳具捅了进去，骑士被插得下意识向前耸，狼狈地扒在暗骑腰上。

暗骑叹气，和骑士换T失败害死全队时她的叹息一样：“你这选得……和你给干预的时机差不多烂。”

骑士眼泪汪汪地抬头，依稀想起了无数个和暗骑排轴的日子，如果要在“他就是教不会，怎么也教不会”和得过且过之间选一个理由，现在他会真心实意地向哈罗妮下跪，他应该早些长点心的。

但是太晚了。向来只有他靠天赐的漂亮皮相和洁白铠甲装饰的风度沾花惹草的份，哪里想过有一天会被两个女人操得说不出话。但排除性别倒换给他的耻辱，他不知是催情药的功劳还是自己被开发出了别的快感，他竟然觉得那根假玩具在自己体内进进出出还……挺爽的。

他在快感的热潮里沉沉浮浮，甚至腾不出手来套弄自己的性器，被操干出的腺液和后穴在药物的恶作剧下涌出的热液混在一起，颤颤巍巍地在腿间淌出一片湿痕。

白魔看骑士爽到脚趾蜷曲，浑身泛着热气腾腾的淡粉，忽然起了古怪的念头。她撤出骑士的身体，能感到肠肉还热情地挽留着假阳具。骑士因她突然的冷落迷茫地回过头，湿漉漉的眼睛不解地望着她。

“我累了。”白魔摊开手，她是治疗职业，要她操一个坦克，她疲倦得理直气壮，“你不会以为是请你来爽的吧？”她走得坚决，把束带和沾着骑士体液的橡胶玩具扔到床上就进了盥洗室。骑士听着一墙之隔的房间内传来洗手的哗哗水声，绝望地感到了后穴无可弥补的空虚。

好在这里还有一个人。但这个人怎么看都不可能帮自己。

骑士小心翼翼地抬头，对上暗骑波澜不惊的脸。他一直觉得暗骑好像根本没有情绪，顺顺利利地结束战斗也好，黑盾还差一丝没破也好，她脸上都是那副看淡生死般毫无喜怒的脸。

但不管怎么样，蚁噬般的饥渴让他亲手埋葬了自尊和羞耻，撅着屁股恳求暗骑：“帮帮我……我错了，我下次一定……”

暗骑不为所动地站着，像实体化的暗影墙。

骑士像刚经历过一场激烈的战斗，被汗水浸透的碎发濡湿在眼前，像金色的海中水草。他不敢去拉暗骑的手，只能抓着对方的衣摆，带着哭腔说：“求你了姐姐……”

好像被雨淋湿的狗，暗骑想。可她没有白魔那么好的兴致，犹豫再三只是说：“你自己搞吧。”骑士只能去拿那根被自己的屁股吃得湿淋淋的玩具，小心翼翼地插回去。用后面自慰的诡异感觉让他绷紧了腰，皮肤上晶亮的汗珠衬得他身上褪了色的旧伤都如同独一无二的纹章。他本能地记住了自己的敏感点，学会如何坐在玩具上起起伏伏地让那块软肉获得快慰。暗骑踢开他另一只撸动性器的手，女人无声的不满让他想到这也是惩罚的一环。但好在没拦着他填补后穴的饥渴，他不自觉地加快了频率，连自己都听见了交合处仿佛女人般的响亮水声。

暗骑看他情迷意乱的样子，知道他快把自己弄上高潮，于是她适时地用足尖抵住男人脆弱的性器，在最关键的节点用痛苦扼住了即将降临的快感。

“呃……你、不要……求求你……”骑士完全没料到这一出，想射精又无法做到的被控制的感受让他发疯，后穴绞得更紧，偏偏此时干性高潮成了最恶毒的推手，更多的渴望堆积到前面，摩擦着他即将崩溃的神经。

暗骑居高临下地俯视着骑士因情欲滚成一团的模样，心想男的这男的真的只有模样得体。她冷冷地发问：“会不会给干预了？”

骑士现在听到什么要求都会答应，忙不迭地用发抖的声线回答。其实他不知道暗骑有没有听懂，因为自己耳中接收到的只是一团模糊的泣音。

暗骑点点头，满意于自己收到的回答。临行不忘用鞋尖蹭了蹭那涨红的性器上敏感的沟壑，骑士就像被烫到一样身不由己地蜷缩起来，前面和后面都流得一塌糊涂。

暗骑合上门，白魔在外面等她。

“好累啊，去吃点甜的吧，萨赫蛋糕怎么样。”白魔提议，末了加了一句，“你说他长记性了吗？”

暗骑点点头，回答：“该长了吧。……明天没长再说。”


End file.
